


Jelly-Belly

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Cock-blocker Charles, Confused Erik, Jealous Charles, M/M, Poor Erik can't get laid, What's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: Charles and Erik are enjoying a drink in a pub when Erik gets approached by a girl that would very much like to get him in her bed. Jealous!Charles ruins her plans, however.





	Jelly-Belly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Back again with something that I thought would be funny and sort of sweet. Hope you'll like it! :)  
> The characters are a bit OOC, I guess?  
> If you have any prompts feel free to leave them in the comments! :)

Charles Xavier has been a flirt his whole life. Whether we're talking about graying, old waitresses at a diner, or the cashier at the store, or a CIA agent - Charles takes pleasure in watching people squirm and blush and stutter like idiots around him. Raven used to say that he did it for his own selfish reasons: he liked the reminder that he was attractive enough to make girls feel tongue-tied around him.  
And sure, call it vanity or whatever, but Charles loved flirting with other people. He took advantage of his telepathy, measuring his words, being able to say the right thing at the right time. It wasn't a very honorable thing to do, but easy lays were easy lays nevertheless.  
Being at the other end of a good flirt was even better.  
Being on the side and watching another person flirt with what one would call "his object of affection", is not that fun.  
He was squinting his eyes at the girl that was trying, not so subtly, to infiltrate herself in his and Erik's conversation with only one goal in her mind: get that sweet, tall drink with that sweet ass in her bed tonight. Erik didn't seem to notice her, although he kept asking for time to time what was Charles' glancing so viciously at.  
"Nothing." Charles replied, because in reality he was trying to place the thought of leaving in that blonde's head. She looked exactly like Erik's type too. Blonde, pretty, kinda dumb (judging by her thoughts), with long legs and a tiny waist and blood-red lipstick on.  
"Stop doing that, you're making me feel self-conscious!" Erik gritted through his teeth, just as the blonde, pretty, kinda dumb with long legs and tiny waist pretended to trip over Erik's leg.  
Of course, ever the fucking cat (seriously, sometimes Erik's reflexes gave him the creeps), Erik's arm shot from his side and gripped the BPKDLLTW's (blonde, pretty, kinda dumb with long legs and tiny waist) arm.  
"Oh my God!" she fake gasped, leaning in Erik's arms, with a hand on her chest. "I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't see you here."  
What a fucking liar too, Charles thought bitterly.  
"That's alright. Are you okay?" Erik asked, taking his hand back after making sure that she was secure on her feet.  
WHAT'S WITH THE ACCENT?!!!!!!!!!!!! the BPKDLLTW's voice shouted in Charles' mind and he winced visibly, adding extra effort to shield his mind from hers at least partially.  
"Yes, thank you. Such a gentleman. Thank you for catching me. You could say I almost fell in love with you, haha."  
Charles groaned, smacking his forehead with his left hand and drinking the rest of his pint with the other. He groaned louder when he heard Erik chuckling. Seriously? So many fucking good pick-up lines wasted on Erik's ass since the night they've met and he falls for that shit? Charles knew that he should have tried the one with the genes, that one always works.  
"I'm Chastity."  
Of course you are. Otherwise why would I have a very vivid image of yourself on your knees sucking Erik's cock in the back of the pub? Projected by you in my mind, I might say. Charles thought, finishing Erik's drink as well.  
"Erik." the other man introduced himself simply, taking her outstretched hand and kissing the back of it. "Pleasure to meet you."  
"Oh, but the pleasure is all mine. Mind if I join you?"  
Erik's stormy eyes snapped at Charles, and for a second he thought that he has seen some regret there. Like he was feeling sorry for forgetting everything about his friend for the slightest moment. He seemed to ask Charles the same question with his eyes, and the hairs on the back of the telepath's head rised disdainfully. He chose to make a fleeting gesture with his hand.  
He caught the thought that was going on Chastity's head. Isn't the little one going to offer me his chair so I'll be closer to Erik? and Charles never wanted to take his pants off more and show her that there wasn't a thing about him that was little, but he played the best gentleman, and the better friend and silently rised from the stool and pointed with his chin for her to stay.  
She offered a tight-lipped smile, not bothering to introduce herself and perched her ass right on the stool, turning fully in Erik's direction. Erik looked a bit spooked by this. Maybe he was thinking how Charles was always the object of everyone's affection: he was fun, likeable and gorgeous, everyone wanted to talk to Charles, no one wanted to talk to the broody guy that had teeth like the fucking Megalodon.  
Offer to buy her a drink and stop acting like a virgin, you idiot! Charles shouted mentally in Erik's direction, making him wince annoyed.  
Kiss my ass, came Erik's reply before he repeated the offer to Chastity.  
The words "with pleasure" flew out of Charles' mind so fast, he almost didn't have time to grip them and push them back in his head before they reached Erik's.  
"So tell me, sugar" Chastity began, throwing her hair back and slapping Charles right across his mouth "how come you're alone tonight?"  
DON'T SAY IT. DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY IT, ERIK.  
"I'm not alone, I'm with him." Erik replied with a frown.  
WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?  
"Wait! Are you...?"  
"Erik!" Charles began to say, stopping the girl. "She asked why you're without any female company. Not if you're with your friend, having a pint."  
"Yeah, shorty is right." Chastity replied, smacking her lips together to show her displeasure.  
"Oh! I really don't know how to answer here." Erik muttered somewhat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his hand.  
"Maybe he takes no pleasure in talking to dumb girls." Charles whispered under her breath, stuttering a laugh for himself before all hell broke loose.  
"Excuse me?!" Chastity shrieked, turning towards Charles, Erik long forgotten. "What did you just say?"  
"What did I just say?" Charles fired back, deciding that it was best to play the dumb one in this situation.  
"Did you just call me dumb? You did, didn't you?"  
"Well, it's not like you didn't call me short. I was just pointing out the obvious."  
He took extreme pleasure in watching her jaw drop open and her face flushing with anger.  
"Charles!" Erik gasped surprised, and probably angry as well.  
"Fuck you, you fucking asshole! That's no way to talk to a girl!" Chastity yelled, drawing the attention of some customers. Charles send a bout of energy, diverting their attention, he didn't want so many eyes on them.  
"You kiss your mother with that mouth, sugar?" he pointed out harshly, smirking in the corner of his mouth.  
Charles was surprised he didn't anticipate her next move. It was obvious that she wanted to slap him from the way she kept rubbing her palms together. Preparing herself. It stung his cheek, but it wasn't exactly bad. Maybe a bit of his pride went away with the force of her slap, but that was it.  
Erik was up from his chair in an instant, grabbing both her wrists to prevent her from slapping Charles again.  
"Let go of me, you motherfucker! Keep your fucking bitch in a leash and stop him from going around bad-mouthing people." Chastity yelled, struggling out of Erik's grasp. He did let go of her, making the stool shake.  
"Watch your mouth." Erik growled, not clearly annoyed with the blonde girl.  
"Fuck you." She shouted, quickly gathering her dignity and her purse and storming out of the pub.  
"Jesus Christ."  
"What the fuck was that?!" Erik shrieked, turning in Charles direction, who flicked his hand up.  
"Don't start, I feel a headache creeping up my spine."  
Erik growled, slapping a few bills on the counter and gesturing with his head for Charles to follow him. Sighing, the telepath did that, although his heart was melting for another pint of beer. The way back to the mansion was too short, in Charles' opinion, the ten minutes passing in angry silence and too soon, he found himself in the livingroom with Erik, the fireplace that was glaring mockingly at Charles being the only source of light.  
"Were you really that offended that she didn't approach you that you had to cause a scene?" Erik asked, his voice rising by the end of the question. He didn't seem to care that the others were, most probably asleep.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, what the hell was that? What's gotten into you?"  
"Well excuse me for not tollerating people that insult me right in front of my face. You didn't know what she was thinking."  
"What was she thinking?"  
"Get your sweet ass in her bed tonight. I have an image burned deep in my head with her on her knees in the back of the pub sucking your dick!"  
Erik didn't seem to falter.  
"Why would that be a problem? You're hooking up with people all the time. You're flirting with people all the time! Why did it matter if she wanted to take me home?"  
"Because it mattered!" Charles yelled in Erik's face.  
"Why?"  
"I'm going to bed."  
He couldn't just stay there and tell Erik that he was jealous. Not because the girl approached Erik. Half of the time Charles wondered how people managed to watch past Erik's gorgeous self and notice him. He was jealous because she had to approach exactly Erik. Because she had her mind set on going home with him.  
Charles didn't want that.  
Charles wanted Erik to go home with him. Get in his bed with him. Every night for the rest of their lives.  
But he couldn't say that outloud. He couldn't let Erik in on his little secret. And most importantly, he needed to get the hell away from Erik before he did something stupid. Like jumping his bones right then and there stupid.  
Erik's hand gripped his fingers, stopping him from going any further. The warm, solid figure of his friend felt suddenly very charged and heavy on his back. Erik was too close. Charles was close too, close to losing his mind.  
"Please, tell me."  
Charles showed him. He turned around in his arms and kissed him. Brief, short, chaste and hurried. A sweet taste from the forbidden fruit.  
"Because I'm one jealous prick when someone goes from something that belongs to me." he whispered, eyes downcast.  
"You're also colossaly stupid, Proffesor, anyone tell you that?" Erik replied breathless before taking Charles' face in his palms and kissing back with much more force.  
Why would I need a dumb blonde girl when I have you? Erik's voice chanted softly in his head making Charles laugh into the kiss.  
Why, exactly.


End file.
